Port James
by Lil Sweet Thing
Summary: Follows Carthage: Placed in a difficult position, Sinbad acquired an unwanted passenger who promised to step off his ship as soon as they arrive into Port James. During the journey, his and the crews' patience are tested when it comes to this old friend. Meanwhile, Sinbad struggles to find the perfect opportunity to tell Bryn his true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! It took longer than I had anticipated with posting another story (Sorry for the wait). This story follows, "Carthage", and I hope it captures your interest!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha.**

"Sinbad!" Bryn groaned slightly frustrated. She was just lifted off the floor and placed on the Captain's desk. "I am going to be late and you are making it very difficult for me to leave." She said between heated kisses. She didn't know how this started. Once second they were talking about their next port of call and the next second their conversation turned into this; the kind with very little words spoken.

Sinbad broke apart from her lips and looked at her with a smile, "Late for what?" He leaned forward to place delicate kisses on her neck as he waited for a response. He smiled seeing her actions were against her, as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"My shift." Bryn answered with a laugh. "Someone scheduled it to start in a couple…minutes." She closed her eyes against her will, enjoying the tickling sensation of Sinbad's lips pressing on to her skin.

"Who is the fool that did that?" Sinbad mumbled against her neck jokingly. He smiled; knowing full well who that could be.

Bryn pulled back and brought her hands to his face. "A certain handsome Captain I know." She whispered. She met his lips with her own for a gentler kiss, which soon opened up, with a little coaxing on Sinbad's part, to be more deep.

Sinbad silently cursed himself for adding her on to the rotation to "man" the tiller. He told her she didn't have to do that a while ago, but she insisted, stating that as a member of his crew, it would only be fair. He recalled who would be on the tiller right now. "I am sure Anders will not give you too much grief." He kissed her on the forehead and reluctantly took a step back, giving her just enough room to jump off his desk. "I will follow you out." He held a hand out to help her down.

"Anders has been in a mood lately." Bryn pointed out as her feet hit the hard deck of his cabin. "Not a very good one I should point".

"Riley isn't being the most pleasant bunk-mate, I take it?" Sinbad guessed. He didn't have to wait for an answer. "Remind me to buy Anders a drink once we get into port."

Stepping out of his quarters, Bryn laughed, "He might need a couple rounds."

Sinbad followed her to the bottom of the ladder that leads to the high deck. Before letting her go up, he took a gentle hold of her elbow and turned her in his direction. Bryn looked up at him in surprise. "Not so fast." He whispered. Before she could get away, knowing he probably wouldn't see her again till the next morning, he pulled her close and cupped her face with both of his hands to kiss her. "Good night." He spoke close to her lips. "Holler if you need anything up there".

"I will, Captain." Bryn whispered back, returning his kiss. She smiled when they broke apart. "Now I am really late." She quickly turned to leave.

Sinbad couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her run up the ladder. As he walked towards the galley, he noticed that he had an audience. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar were seated at the long table, both grinning in his direction. He sighed as he stepped through the doorway, ready for whatever they plan to throw at him.

"I'd tell you two to get a room but you guys just walked out of one." Doubar teased. "It looks like you two are getting along very well."

Sinbad grabbed himself a cup of water before sitting across from his brother and friends. "I hope to keep it that way. Bryn is…I can't find the right words", he said with a smile.

Doubar laughed. "Look at you! My brother, Sinbad, is smitten."

"I am more than smitten." Sinbad confessed. He took a drink of his water.

"Can you think of a more appropriate word then?" Firouz asked curiously.

"Oh, I can think of a couple." The Captain replied quickly with a grin. "It is probably best I keep them to myself." He lowered his voice. "Since we are on the topic of Bryn, can I ask a favor of you guys?

Rongar nodded his head while Firouz and Doubar looked at Sinbad curiously. "What is it?" Doubar pushed.

"Well it does not need to be all of you. I need someone to distract Bryn once we get into port."

"Why? What is going on?" Firouz questioned. He looked onto his friends faces and could see they were curious as well.

Sinbad nodded his head and paused before explaining. He felt a little embarrassed for what he was about to say and was glad it was to close friends. "I think it is pretty obvious to you guys and the rest of the crew, of how I feel about Bryn." He cleared his throat in mild discomfort of the topic at hand. "Although, sometimes I don't think she, herself, is one hundred percent convinced." He smiled awkwardly. "It is difficult for me to show her how much I care on the ship. While we are in port, I just wanted to do something special for her."

"You mean you want to…romance her?" Doubar asked, holding back his smile. Sinbad confirmed his question with a nod.

"I think that is an excellent idea!" Firouz smiled. "All women need some romance once in a while." He looked to Rongar, "Right?"

Rongar nodded his head encouragingly to their Captain. He gestured for him to go on, curious of what he had in mind.

Sinbad understood his meaning. He kept his voice low to not be heard outside the galley. "Port James has a pretty remarkable coastline. I was thinking about taking a walk with her along the beach." He hesitated in thought, "Somewhere quiet and private so we could talk without being disturbed."

"Oh, sure, talk." Doubar teased. He laughed lightly, exchanging smiles with Firouz and Rongar. "I have a feeling there won't be much of that going on." He winked at Sinbad from across the table. "I do recall a couple caverns along that beach where you two could talk at. I am sure no one will disrupt your…conversation." He chuckled at the way he emphasized his last words.

"Doubar!" Sinbad started to warn him. He second guessed himself for asking his own brother to help. What he was insinuating wasn't exactly what he had in mind, at least not yet.

"You should catch some fish and build a fire. You two could have dinner out there. Make a picnic out of it. Bryn would love that," Firouz interrupted. Ideas started flowing through his mind. "It might be easier for you to go to the market to get fresh fish. I don't think you will have much time to go fishing if you're planning to do this the evening of arriving into port." He thought out loud. "Oh and bring wine!"

Sinbad looked at Firouz, his blue eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, you're really good at this."

Firouz shrugged, "I read a lot of books on the ship while we are at sea."

Doubar scoffed, "What sort of books?"

xxxx

Later into the evening, Bryn relaxed her shoulders as she held onto the tiller. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath of the cool air. The sea was calm and there was a hint of a cool breeze that would periodically greet her. To Bryn, it felt refreshing and during evenings like this she felt at ease.

It was late enough now that most of the crew were most likely in their cabins succumbing to sleep. The ship was quiet. Well, mostly quiet. She knew she wasn't the only person up on deck. The familiar sound of heels of one's boots scraping along the floorboards gave that away. The owner made his presence known with a clear of his throat. He now stood in front of her.

Bryn opened her eyes, not at all surprised to see who it was. Not too long after he boarded the ship, she observed a pattern of his habits. Being up on deck late into the night was one of them. She eyed him curiously, "Can't sleep?"

Riley shook his head, "I decided to give Anders some space for a few hours, at least until he falls asleep." He smiled. "Last night he told me to shut up; I believe those were his words." Bryn laughed slightly at the image. "I am more of a night person. I don't mind being up here."

"That, I am starting to learn." Bryn replied. "I am sure that is the one thing Anders likes about you. Everyone needs a little space."

"Just one?" Riley feigned hurt feelings. "Surely there are more."

"One can't be too sure." Bryn teased. She soon noticed him gaze at her hip, where her sword rested. He was silent and her mind soon came to that day in Carthage where he removed her sword. She wondered if he was thinking of that same moment. "I am not breaking any laws out here. Don't even think about touching my sword!" She warned him. She saw his eyes cast down to her feet.

"No," He nodded towards her feet. "You are doing that wrong."

She looked at him confused. "Doing what wrong?"

"Steering the ship," He emphasized slowly.

She raised her brows at that statement and gestured a frustrated hand out in front of her. She didn't know what he was talking about. "We are going in the right direction, aren't we? I know how to read a compass."

Riley nodded towards her hands and feet. "It's your hold and your stance." He placed a hand on the tiller and ordered her to let go. "Let me show you the proper way to do this." She had no choice but to comply and took a step back, watching him. "You need to extend your arm out and lean back. See?"

"Yes." She answered. "I see."

"If you widen your stance, your arms and legs will support you." Riley explained. He saw her nod her head in understanding. "I can't believe Sinbad didn't show you this." Before she could say a word, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the tiller.

Bryn yelped in surprise by his quick movement and regained her balance. She found herself now standing in front of Riley. She looked over her shoulder; her features showing that she was annoyed by the pull.

"Now, mimic my stance." Riley instructed. "Extend your arm forward and with the other, grip under the bar." He smiled when he saw her follow his order. "Now lean back, towards me."

"Sinbad did show me this, but I was a little…distracted at the time." Bryn confessed. She was glad that Riley was behind her and he couldn't see a small smile creep up on her face at the memory. She remembered that evening well. Sinbad was a little more hands on during their lesson. She could still feel the pressure of his hands on both sides of her waist, pulling her backside against him. She welcomed the kisses on her neck that he stole at that time that night.

Riley scoffed to himself, understanding how Sinbad, himself, could be distracted. Bryn was leaning back towards him now, as he instructed, and he could smell the sweet scent of lavender in her hair. A smile slowly formed on his lips. "Now widen your legs and lean back further. You will find a balance with your arms extended. Give a small bend to the knees so your back is not doing all the work."

"Alright." Bryn replied understandingly. "This is a little more comfortable." She craned her head back to look at Riley, soon realizing how close he was standing behind her. She straightened and adjusted her stance. "Thank you. I think I've got it now".

Riley slowly let go of the tiller, but placed a hand on one of her sides. He leaned forward towards her ear, "Always happy to help." Bryn turned her head again to look at him and in that brief moment, he was tempted to kiss her and couldn't help but move closer. His eyes would not leave her mouth.

"Bryn?"

Bryn and Riley both turned to the voice. It was Doubar. Bryn was thankful when Riley finally stepped away from her. She let out a relieved sigh. "Is it already that time?" She asked Doubar.

"I am early." Doubar answered. He eyed Riley suspiciously and glanced back at Bryn. "I woke up but couldn't fall back asleep. I figured I'd relieve you now."

"Are you sure?" Bryn asked. Her brow knitted in concern. As a member of the crew, she was adamant about pulling her own weight. "I am fine with staying till the end of my shift."

"Positive." Doubar answered forcefully with a nod. He stepped forward and placed a hand on the tiller and one on her arm encouragingly. "Go on, lass. Get some rest."

"Okay." Bryn handed the tiller to Doubar. "Thank you." She looked to Riley and to Doubar before making her way to her cabin. "Goodnight, guys."

Doubar waited until he saw the hatch close behind her. While doing so, he shot a glare at Riley, who was now leaning against the closest tall mast with his arms crossed in front of him. Riley already knew what was coming.

"No!" Doubar spoke. "I know you, Riley." He shook his head at him. "Not her!"

Riley dared to laugh. "I don't follow".

"Don't act all innocent with me. You are damn lucky it was me who came up to see that." Doubar replied. "If it was Sinbad, he'd likely desert you on an island! You forget we've known you long enough to know how you handle yourself; especially around beautiful women."

Riley held both his hands up in mock surrender, "I was only giving the girl a few tips on the tiller, Doubar!"

"Ah-huh," Doubar responded slowly. He did not believe him. He silently told himself that he should have a word with Bryn tomorrow morning about Riley and what he just saw. "If you know what is good for you, don't get too close."

Riley responded with a shake of his head. "I am not a fool, Doubar. I already know how the Captain is like when you take something away that is his. I've learned that the hard way. He's favorite lady of all, this very ship." He extended his hand towards the sails. "Remember?"

"From my perspective, it looks like you are looking for another damn lesson!" Doubar growled.

Riley uncrossed his arms and took steps towards Doubar. He was sure that if they weren't under the cover of night, he would be able to see the big guys' cheeks turn red from his temper. "Now, what has gotten you all fired up?" He paused in thought. "You don't have feelings for this same woman, do you?" He laughed out loud out the idea. "That certainly would be a mess."

"Don't be ridiculous! She is a friend to me and if anything else other than that, a sister! I am only looking after my brother's interest."

"Always being the protective, big brother." Riley nodded his head in understanding. "Isn't it about time Sinbad takes care of his own interest. We both know he can take care of himself." He placed a hand on Doubar's shoulder, "You, my friend, deserve a break from your brotherly duties." He squeezed the man's shoulder. "I can feel how tense you are."

Irritated, Doubar shrugged off Riley's hand. "It is sad that you think that you can take a break from being one's brother. With me, there is no such thing."

xxxx

The next morning, Bryn woke up to the distant sound of the crew cheering up top. Out at sea she knew the only cause for cheering would most likely be over some friendly competition, specifically with their swords. She preferred to think of it as practice.

While laying on her back, she craned her neck back slightly to look out the port hole. She couldn't help but squint as she discovered that she managed to sleep in later than usual, for the sun was up high.

"Come on, Cap!" She heard one of the men call out above her. She soon heard the shuffle of boots and the shrill sound of swords clashing against each other echo. She lay there wondering who his opponent was. Facing the inevitable, she sat up and slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"Good block, Rongar!" She recognized Firouz's voice through the port hole. _Well, that's a good match,_ she thought to herself as she reached for a robe to pull on before making her way to the wash room. She quickened her pace in hopes to see at least part of it by the time she finished dressing.

xxxx

Riley stood on deck with his arms crossed, studying Sinbad and Rongar's moves. By being within their company in the past, he already knew they were both skilled swordsmen. He also just witnessed it recently in Carthage. As he was able to really take the time to watch them now, he can see that they have both improved their craft over the past few years. Their movements were quicker and each strike looked very solid, if that were possible. It was clear both of these men knew what they were doing. At that moment, Riley was confident that he was at their level as well. He's practiced many times with the guards of Carthage.

He turned towards the crew and smiled, "What do you say about us making this a little more interesting?"

Firouz was the first to respond, "If you are talking about betting," He nodded towards Sinbad and Rongar, "I'd say you'd have a 50/50 chance with those two."

Doubar immediately shook his head at Riley, "I am not playing." He didn't like the idea of betting against brother or friend. "It's not a good idea."

"That is not what I am getting act." Riley turned towards the two men fighting and called out to them. "I will take on the winner!"

With his eyes still on his opponent, Sinbad smiled, recognizing Riley's voice. He quickly sidestepped to left just as Rongar swung his sword towards him. "Are you sure you want to do that, Riley?" Sinbad called out, still facing Rongar as he regained his balance with both hands on the hilt of his sword.

"I am very sure of myself." Riley called out to him. He could see both men were already starting to perspire from their duel. He would be at an advantage once he stepped in.

The crew watched Rongar lunge forward towards Sinbad. Their swords clinked together and a second later Rongar's sword flew out of his hands.

Sinbad gave Rongar and wide smile and laughed at his reaction. His friend was shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't remember the last time someone unarmed him so quickly. "That was a good round." He sheathed his sword and walked towards Rongar, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You had me a few times there!"

Rongar nodded his head and smiled. He in turn patted Sinbad on the back. It was a good fight and workout for him as well.

Riley observed them and smirked at their display of sportsmanship. He looked to Sinbad, "Need a few minutes or are you ready to start now?"

A slow smile appeared on the Captain's face as his hand adjusted the grip on his sword, "Let's go!"

"I was hoping you would say that."

As Riley lifted up his sword, Rongar stepped aside, to make sure he was out of their way.

xxxx

The first blows were full of force and speed. Sinbad could immediately feel that Riley was not fooling around. He could see that the man in front of him now, wanted to prove something. He just wasn't sure if it was something to prove to himself or to the crew.

"Come on, Sinbad! I thought better of you. Why are you not coming forward? Are you unsure of yourself?" Riley taunted.

"A good swordsmen's defense is just as good as their offense." Sinbad reminded him with a smile.

Sinbad felt Riley was challenging his words when he saw him angle his sword downward to slice at his midsection. The ship's Captain quickly leaped backwards, as the sharp blade nearly nicked his shirt. Sinbad shook his head at the smirk that was planted on Riley's face. He was just about to advance forward, but Riley beat him to it. He had no choice but to take steps back as his sword met Riley's again and again.

xxxx

When Bryn finally got her feet up on the deck, she nearly got backed into by Sinbad. "Whoa!" She yelled out in surprise. In order to avoid the collision, she had to take a step back onto the ladder. She was glad she did so because her face was inches away from raised blades.

At the sound of her voice, Sinbad glanced at her, making eye contact for only a second, and spoke to her calmly, "Good morning, Bryn." He didn't stop, but continued to walk backwards.

It didn't take long for Bryn to understand why. After Sinbad, came Riley. She had to lean her torso back to keep from getting elbowed from him as he walked by, swinging his own sword towards Sinbad. "Good morning", she replied slowly as she watched them fight past her. Confusion and concern flowed through her at that moment.

"You're lucky that you've got quick reflexes." Anders raised his voice her to be heard nearby. He nodded towards the two men fighting. "They've been moving all over the deck."

Bryn kept her eyes on Sinbad and Riley as she stepped closer to the rest of the crew. She spoke to any one of them, "How did this get started?" _Do I even want to know?_ She thought to herself.

Firouz was the first to answer. "No worries, this is all for sport".

Bryn just watched Riley swing his blade at head level. Sinbad quickly ducked down to avoid a blow that could have easily turned to deadly. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, not really believing him.

Firouz remained silent as he watched the scene before him. He could not give a definite answer. "Umm…"

xxxx

Doubar glanced at Bryn as she watched the match between Sinbad and Riley. For brief second, he wondered who she would be rooting for. He quickly dismissed that question, knowing well that it would be for their Captain. Still, that image of her and Riley standing so close last night could not be removed from his thoughts. He took a step closer to her and leaned towards her ear, "Bryn, can we talk?"

Bryn looked at Doubar and could see something was troubling him. "Sure." She followed his lead as he gestured for her to step away from the crew.

They walked towards the stern of the ship. When Doubar felt they were out of earshot he stopped and faced her. He paused for a moment unsure of how to start. "Last night when I came up on deck, it looked like I was disrupting a moment between you and Riley."

Bryn quickly shook her head. "There was no moment."

"That is not what I saw, Bryn." Doubar hushed his tone. "You two were leaning…"

She stared at him in shock with wide eyes. "I was not leaning into anything." She quickly corrected him.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on telling Sinbad any…"

"Good!" Bryn interrupted him again. "…because there is nothing to tell." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. In truth, she understood where this was coming from. Doubar came up on deck at just the wrong time. Any later, he would have seen her bring her elbow up to meet Riley's chest, pushing him away. She frowned, disappointed at herself, thinking that she shouldn't have let him get that close in the first place; especially with the way he was behaving in Carthage.

She glanced at Doubar, realizing they were now standing next to each other in silence. "I hope you believe me", she whispered low enough for him to hear.

Doubar looked at her, feeling bad for what he insinuated. He knew it was all Riley. "I believe you. I shouldn't have questioned you." He shook his head, "Just be careful around Riley. He is a lot of things, but an idiot is not one of them."

"I will be careful", she replied. She understood what he was saying. She's already learned that Riley is confident, good with words and smart when it comes to getting what he needs. _Manipulative,_ she thought.

The crew that was gathered around on deck erupted into laughter and cheered loudly. Bryn and Doubar turned in the direction of Sinbad and Riley. They could see that the match was over. Sinbad stood over Riley with the end of his sword pointed downwards, centimeters from his opponent's neck.

xxxx

Sinbad could tell Riley was angry at himself for this loss. He lifted his sword away from him and sheathed it right before he extended his hand out. "You got distracted."

Riley accepted his hand and let himself get pulled up. Now that he was standing, he could see that the crew was starting to dissipate. He looked at Sinbad and nodded. "Yes, that was my mistake." He didn't tell him what distracted him and left it at that. He stepped away from Sinbad and aimed to go below deck. He was in no mood for conversation.

Sinbad took in a deep breath watching him walk off. He took a moment to let his mild frustration of Riley's attitude slide. He told himself that he was not going to let this man affect his mood during their journey to Port James.

"Good couple rounds there!"

Doubar approached him and gave him a hard pat on the back. He noticed Bryn was not far behind him, nodding her head in agreement. "Thank you." Sinbad answered. "I think we all got a work out for the day." He joked.

"Just in time for lunch," Doubar pointed out. "Speaking of which, I am going to see if Strock needs a hand." He smiled at them walking away.

Sinbad took a step closer to Bryn, "Sorry for nearly knocking you over earlier."

"No need to apologize, Sinbad. You were keeping a sword from running you through." Bryn smiled.

"He was a little too aggressive for a match, wasn't he?"

Bryn in turn, took a step closer to him and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Maybe he was just that good", she teased.

Sinbad laughed at her words and placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, "I will show you something good," he promised just before he bent his head down to kiss her. It was a deep kiss but quick. Sinbad smiled at her and stepped away. "I am going to clean up before lunch".

"I will see you later", Bryn let him go. She watched him walked towards the hatch, appreciating the view. The sound of a few chirps from above is what diverted her gaze and made it known that she was caught staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally an update,right? Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha.**

"You look confused", Anders observed. He was sitting next to Riley in the galley and spoke quiet enough for only him to hear. He and a few of the crew were gathered within the room, just finishing up their midday meal. Throughout the meal, he couldn't help but notice Riley's gaze go from Bryn, to his plate and then to Sinbad.

"I don't get those two." Riley whispered with a point pf his knife in Bryn's direction. He glanced at Anders and he could tell his current roommate wasn't sure what he was referring to. "Everyone here on this ship knows they are…together, yet most of the time they are so _apart_. From a stranger's eyes, you couldn't tell they were interested in one another. They are not even sitting beside each other", he whispered.

Ander did not miss the hint of annoyance dripping from Riley's last words. He wondered what his issue was. "I don't think they need to be beside each other all the time to tell one another that they are interested."

Riley shook his head, "They don't even share a room". He thought that was ridiculous. _If I had a woman that I claimed to love living on my ship, she damn well will be sharing my bed,_ he thought to himself. "Something is not right there."

Anders shrugged, "I think you a reading into nothing." He continued to eat his meal. "Plus, what do you know? You've only been on this ship for about a week?"

Riley looked at Anders, not at all happy with his tone. "You forget I know Sinbad longer than that and I am guessing longer then you."

Anders pushed the last bit of his meal into his mouth and stood up. Before walking away, he bent his head low towards Riley ear, "How long have you known Bryn?" He pointed out quietly. He already knew the answer to that and straightened his back, stepping away from the table and Riley to wash his plate.

xxxx

Bryn was half listening to Firouz when she saw the interaction at the other end of the table. It was between Anders and Riley; they were talking amongst themselves and Anders did not look at all pleased. She saw annoyance on his features as he walked towards the galley's sink. She stole a quick glance at Riley and saw him looking at him with the same look of irritation. Anders moved to leave. Bryn excused herself from the table and followed Anders out.

"Hey!" She caught his attention. "Are you okay?"

Anders continued to walk towards his cabin and spoke as Bryn walked alongside him, "I'm fine". He saw her look at him, unsure of his answer and waiting for more. It didn't take long for them to reach his cabin. He opened up the door for her, "Come on in."

She entered and left the door open, watching Anders take a seat on the edge of his bed. He let out a heavy breath. She took a seat across from him, where Riley slept in the shared room. "It's Riley isn't it? He is getting to you," she quietly stated more then asked.

"He just won't stop talking." Anders explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good conversation. There is just something about him that irritates me so. He asks too many questions, most of which are none of his business and his is quick to judge."

"I think he is really bored on the ship." Bryn shared her thought. The only order Sinbad has given him was to stay out of the way. "Don't worry, we will be in Port James in a few days and you will get your own cabin back to yourself."

Anders looked at her from across the room, shaking his head. "Not if Sinbad finds himself another passenger in the next port."

"You know that is not how he usually does business."

"Any business is good business, right? I've heard Doubar mumble that a couple times." Anders expressed.

Bryn smiled, "Just a few more days," she repeated. She stood up and ruffled his hair teasingly, "Hang in there."

"I wouldn't mind if the passenger was a beautiful lady for once." Anders joked. "In that case, I wouldn't mind sharing this cabin at all."

Bryn laughed, "She could be just as talkative, just as opinionated."

"I think I would know of a good way to get her to stop talking." Anders smiled with a wink.

Amused, Bryn kept her mouth shut and shook her head as she aimed for the door. _Anders will be just fine, _she mused to herself.

"Bryn, wait." He stopped her, gently grabbing her hand. He let go as soon as she turned to him. "He's been asking about you mainly. About your powers, where you came from, and he questions…"

"Questions what?" Bryn urged him on.

"Your relationship with Sinbad," He finished. He stood up to meet her eyes. "I didn't say much to answer. I just thought you should know".

"Oh." Bryn didn't know what to say.

"It's odd isn't it?"

A nod of her head told Anders that she agreed with him. She couldn't help but have her own questions about Riley. Something didn't make sense the second he boarded the ship. She decided any questions she had she would ask him herself. "Thank you for telling me, Anders." She excused herself.

xxxx

Sinbad exhaled deeply with his hands folded behind his head. It was already late into the night on The Nomad and he was laying in his bed, unable to sleep. He studied the wooden panels above his head; thinking about the person who he knew was up on deck at this late hour. He wished she wasn't up there, following orders, fulfilling her shift. In truth, he wished she was with him right now, laying down next to him.

He thought about the last night they fell asleep together in Carthage. She had a nightmare and when she woke up with scream, it startled him awake. He thought someone was threatening her life. That night, he was calming his heart down just as he was soothing her own from her dream. He wondered if she's had anymore since then. He realized since they got back on the ship she hasn't crawled into his bed in the middle of the night just as he hasn't sought her out in her own cabin. He let out a frustrated sigh, thinking about what he was afraid of. He knew _exactly_ what it was. He loves her and he knew every part of him wants to physically show her, but before doing so, he needed to tell her. He needed to tell her soon and Port James is where he decided to do it; away from interruptions, away from distractions and away from the crew.

"Oh hell!" Frustrated, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He gave up on falling asleep, he's mind would not be quiet.

xxxx

Up on deck, the hatch was left open and movement caught her attention. She was surprised to see him. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of the tiller. There was a brief moment of silence as they stood there and looked at each other. She wondered what he was thinking. "Hi."

"Hi," Sinbad greeted her. He thought she looked good steering his ship but at the same time felt that it didn't seem right. He took steps to stand right next to her, "Let go." He instructed gently.

Bryn stared at him in disbelief, gripping on to the tiller a little tighter, "Don't tell me I am doing this wrong. I don't need another lesson." She defended herself, thinking how the crew must think she is incompetent to steer the damn ship. "I can do this!"

Sinbad smiled at her strong will, "I have no doubt of it, sweetheart. I just insist that I hold onto it while I am up here with you." Some part of him didn't feel it was right that she would be holding the tiller as he stood by to just watch. She is a member of his crew, but she was different. "Think of it is a break."

The endearment surprised her, but she wasn't going to let go that easy. He would not be giving other crew members this arrangement unless they needed it. "I don't need a break."

"Bryn," he warned her, "Listen to your Captain." He joke gently with a smile, he inched closer to her, waiting for her to move.

She complied and let the topic go as well as the tiller. She watched him take his stance on the tiller as she seen him do hundreds of times. This was more natural to her as well. "Can't sleep?"

"You can say that. My mind seems to be restless tonight." He relaxed his shoulders and stole a glance at her. "I hope you don't mind the company?"

"Of course I don't mind." Bryn replied. He smiled at her response. "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Help?"

"Your mind is restless." Bryn repeated his words. "Perhaps I can help?"

Sinbad stared at her thinking that she had no idea what she was offering. She _would_ be the only person to be able help him considering his mind had only thoughts of her earlier in the evening. For a moment he didn't know what to say. He had to clear his throat, "I am actually looking forward to going back to Port James. It's been a long time since we've been there; long before you joined the crew."

"Did you have many friends there?" She asked curiously; immediately thinking of women that he may have been _friendly _with, like in the many other ports they've come across.

"Some." Sinbad nodded his head. "The people there were always very kind to any visitors".

"I am sure they are." Bryn looked towards the moonlit sea. She felt his gaze on her. When she finally glanced back at him, she caught a hint of a smile on his face. "What?"

He was admiring her standing there in the moonlight and he got caught. "You're beautiful," he simply stated. He wanted to reach out and pull her towards him, but he was preoccupied with the tiller.

Bryn smiled at the compliment, caught off guard by his words. She mumbled a thank you just as they both heard another pair of boots walking towards them.

"Is she still not getting it, Sinbad? I tried giving her a lesson last night." Riley gestured towards the tiller and looked at Bryn, teasingly. "Third time's a charm?"

Sinbad looked at him confused. "A lesson?"

"I don't need another lesson!" Bryn blurted out, sending a glare at Riley.

"What are you talking about, Riley." Sinbad asked patiently.

Riley smiled, "Last night when I was up here with Bryn, her stance was awful. I had to give her some hands on training." He winked at Bryn. "She was very attentive. I am surprised that you needed to show her again."

Sinbad lifted a brow at that explanation and looked interestingly at Bryn, who he saw was squinting her brown eyes at Riley in irritation. He looked between the two of them, Riley was actually smiling at her and he definitely did not miss that hint of interest in his eyes. He recognized that look while they were in Carthage. A quick glance at Bryn again told him that she was amused. She was smiling right back at him. It was amazing how one shared look could get under his skin. "Riley, what are you doing up here?"

"Sleep manages to escape me tonight. Rather than laying on my back listening to Anders rhythmic breathing as he slips into god knows what dream, I decided to come up on deck and keep whoever was on duty company."

_Whoever? He knew exactly who would be on duty tonight. _Sinbad thought to himself. Bryn stood close enough for him to reach. Letting go of the tiller with his left hand, he gently circle it around Bryn's waist as he spoke to Riley. "Why don't you keep me company for a bit? I too can't fall asleep tonight." He pulled Bryn towards the tiller. "Bryn, it looks like you've got this handled." He gave her back a gentle pat in means to apologize for abandoning her so soon. He looked back at Riley, "Let's go below and have a drink, shall we?"

"That is an excellent idea." Riley nodded his head. He grinned at the Captain and shot a wink at Bryn again before stepping away.

Bryn stared at the two men now walking away from her. She felt that it all happened so fast that she couldn't get a word in edge wise. Twice this week she was ordered to step away from the tiller and was literally pulled right back to hold it again. A small wave of irritation hit her. _I will just be here._ She thought to herself. She adjusted her stance at the tiller to be more comfortable. "I am not thirsty or anything, nor in need of company," she said to the wind.

xxxx

Sinbad and Riley both walked to the galley in silence. When they entered, Sinbad pointed towards the table and instructed him to have a seat. Riley watched him with a keen eye as the Captain lit up a lantern, found mugs and entered the hold; where he knew the ale was stored. He wondered what sort of mood Sinbad was now in. This was the first time since he set foot on this ship that he was offered a drink, let alone from Sinbad, himself. _This should be interesting_, he mused as he patiently waited.

"Here we are," Sinbad returned and placed the mugs of ale on the table. He took a seat across from Riley.

Meeting Sinbad's eyes, Riley raised his mug up in a toast, "The Nomad!"

"The Nomad," Sinbad repeated with a nod. They both took a long drink in unison.

"Why are you here?" Sinbad finally spoke. "Why now?"

"It was time for me to move on." Riley stated with a shrug. "I think if I stayed in that city any longer I would have driven myself mad." He took another sip of his ale. As he placed his mug back down, he could see that Sinbad had more to say, he was watching him intently. "What?"

"Knowledge of Bryn's powers has nothing to do with it?" Sinbad tilted his head in question. He found it odd that Riley would suddenly request to be a passenger on his ship the same morning he witnesses Bryn's abilities. There was no hint of him ever wanting to leave that city. He understood that Riley was settled there; happy with his position as the Captain of the Guards.

Riley shook his head, "You are paranoid. That is Jarvis, not me." He spoke sternly.

Sinbad took another swig of his ale and looked at his old friend skeptically. "Then why are you questioning my crew about her abilities?"

Riley laughed. "Have you ordered your crew to spy on me and report back their findings now?"

"They talk to me on their own accord." Sinbad stated. He got back to point, "So, why the questions?"

Riley exhaled, "I was curious! Like any normal man would be. She's a mysterious, beautiful woman!" He leaned forward, "Plus, I think it is my second nature to ask questions." He paused in thought, "How did you even_ find _her?"

"Long story."

"Can you trust her?" Riley dared to ask.

Sinbad didn't let his irritation show at the question. Now he was asking _him_ questions about her. "Of course I do."

Riley nodded his head in understanding; a smile forming on his lips. "Of course you do," he repeated. "How can you_ love_ someone you don't trust?" He remembered it so clearly. That moment Sinbad forcefully told him how he felt about Bryn.

Sinbad remained silent; bringing his mug to his lips for another long drink.

Riley was quick to notice Sinbad features tense up. "Wait a minute. You haven't told her yet have you?" The Captains continued silence was all he needed. Riley shook his head in amazement. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" Sinbad asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Here I thought you were never afraid of anything." Riley mused out loud. He pointed his finger in front of him, "You are afraid of commitment."

"I am not afraid." Sinbad argued slowly. He shook his head at the assumption.

Riley smiled. "You, the infamous sailor of the seven seas, loves life at sea, loves going from port to port. You love meeting new people, new friends, and new _women_." He ended with a wink. "Am I right? You don't want to commit. You probably just have an overly strong attraction to this girl." He gestured towards Sinbad's wrist. "It's probably those odd bracelets you two share. What means have you done to take those off?"

_Unbelievable! He is trying to convince me to…so he could… _Sinbad stood up and chugged the rest of his ale. When he finished he brought the mug back down and braced one of his hands on the table as he leaned forward, just above Riley. He didn't care how irritated he sounded this time and pointed a finger at the man sitting in front of him. "I am not the man you peg me for. I am committed to _her_. There is nothing you can say that will convince me to turn away. Save your games for when you get off this ship and _**you**_, stay away from her."

Riley grinned and shook his head. "No, can do, Captain. This ship is just too small."

Sinbad straightened and took a step away from the table. He thought it would be best if he removed himself from the room. He met Riley's eyes one last time and roughly bade him 'goodnight'.

xxxx

By the end of her shift, the ship was quiet. All she could hear were the sound of her footsteps on the deck and yawning coming from her own mouth. She let out a sigh as she opened her door slowly and stepped in. _Huh_, she tilted her head, a little confused at the sight in front of her. A form was on her bed. She looked to Dermott, who was awake, perched on the wooden chair. "_What's this?"_, she asked him. She let her eyes land back on her bed. There was just enough moonlight seeping into her cabin from the port hole above her bed to recognize the man that was laying there.

"_He fell asleep about an hour ago_." Dermott explained. "_We chatted…well he chatted."_

_ "Oh? About what?" _Bryn kicked off her shoes and tip toed her away around her cabin, making an attempt at getting ready for bed quietly.

"_Something about a fool, a fool on his ship, an unappreciative fool_", Dermott relayed. He made an amused sound coming from the back of his throat.

Bryn had a feeling she knew exactly who that could be. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a change of clothes and quickly went into the wash room to clean up.

xxxx

The next morning, Sinbad woke up first. He was on his back and the first thing he noticed was the feel of a warm weight on his stomach. He opened up his eyes slowly and could see that Bryn's arm was laying across his stomach. He looked down towards her and could see a mess of a brown hair and her face relaxed in sleep as she rested her head on him. He knew she didn't have much of a choice, her bed was really only meant for one person, much smaller than his own.

He was surprise he didn't waken when she slipped into bed after her shift. _I must have been more tired than I thought. H_e brought his hand on to her arm and he felt her shift against him. He looked back down towards her head and blue eyes met brown ones.

"Good morning," He whispered.

"Good morning." Bryn whispered back, still feeling half asleep.

Sinbad smiled, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Bryn closed her eyes again, not ready to wake up fully, and let out a small groan, "You hogged the bed." She could feel his chest move as he laughed lightly at that statement.

"I am sorry about that too." He whispered as he caressed her arm. She was looking up at him again and he gave her the most apologetic expression he could form. "Forgive me?" He gently asked. To his amusement, she shook her head at him. Determined to get a nod from her, he lifted up her chin and with the side of his finger, brought his mouth down to hers. She responded easily and kissed him right back. He backed off, "Forgive me now?"

She smiled and shook her head. Sinbad kissed her again.


End file.
